In the art of mounting printing cylinders, which are large and heavy and of substantial length, the installation is tedious and requires two workers.
Basically, in common practice bearing journals are inserted over the ends of the cylinder shaft and the the bearings are bolted to the side supports while the cylinder is held in place. The bolts are aligned with the threaded openings in the supports and tightened. Manipulation of the unwieldy cylinder is nonproductively time consuming and frustrating.
Other devices require parts to be different on one support than the other which must be threaded and unthreaded on the support for moving the cylinder supporting brackets. These are difficult to maintain and require special supports and thereofore have only specific application, and thus are not adaptable to universal use.